


A Rose Not Forgotten

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>every thorn has a rose, just like love and a first heart break. a fic that looks at 4 people and the aftermath of Rose leaving Jake. implied RJ. first ADJL fic, please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own ADJL!!!
> 
> Note: written on my old pen-name.

Person #1: Jake's Dad

It looks like the old Codger got himself a girl. My son, he's dealing with his first love, and his first broken heart. The girl didn't die, she's just moved, but in his eyes I could tell that he misses her. In his eyes, he looks like how I would look if I lost my wife.Person#2: Haley

Person#2: Haley

He's no fun anymore. Always snapping at me for no reason. Ok, so maybe when I tease him or beat him at schoolwork, but he acts like Rose died. He could always try and fin her, but somehow, he's always mourning. He might not be wearing black, but his eyes are. He looks dead, and to tell you the truth, it scares me just a little bit.

Person#3: Grandpa

Aah, young love, why Jake fell in love with someone who is our enemy, is beyond me. Maybe, he feels like he deserves to try out forbidden love. I tried that once, and got me to a place I never wanted to be in. I hope he can learn before it's too late, he needs to forget her, because right now, he's not doing his training right, so how would he be able to help the magical community when he needs to?

Person#4: Jake's Mom

One thing, I must say is that my little boy is grown up already. Before he was the American Dragon, he was an ordinary boy, my special boy. But when a person has a first heart broken, they learn more about themselves. I can't help but love my boy, since Jake will learn how to get over his first love. He might need a push or two in the right direction, but I know that if he really wanted too, he could find Rose. Maybe not today for he needs to be the American Dragon once more today…


End file.
